


Abandon the Wind

by SapphireBlueJiyuu



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2013 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>AxG Week Prompt 2</b>: <i>Abandon</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon the Wind

_Lost, in a snow filled sky,_  
 _we’ll make it alright_  
to come undone… now

 _we’ll try to stay blind_  
 _to the hope and fear outside_  
Hey child, stay wilder than the wind  
and blow me into cry…

\- **Duran Duran** "Come Undone"

* * *

 

"Papa, could I please have a story tonight?"

Gendry looked over to his daughter and smiled. “What story are we looking for tonight?”

“The story of the Wolf Princess." she replied as she gnaws at her bottom lip, a habit he’s sure was hereditary since her mother does the same thing when she’s anxious.

"You’ve been asking for that story an awful lot lately…" Gendry mumbled, his face hardened but his eyes belied his resolve.

"I always fall asleep before you get to the part when the Wolf Princess returns." his daughter insisted.

Despite himself, Gendry chuckled, and conceded, “Alright then… shall we start in the middle?"

His daughter rolled her eyes, “No, Papa! Don’t be silly. That’s not how stories work."

Gendry laughed. “So from the beginning then?"

"Yes," she said before quickly adding, “please."

Gendry sat on the edge of his daughter’s bed, watched as she snuggled into her pillow, and then began his story.

"This is the story of the Wolf Princess and the Wind Riders. Long ago, there lived a wolf princess who traveled the lands in search of revenge on those who have wronged her. She started north and made her way south, fighting first amongst her pack and what they wanted from her. Then she fought against the lions, and spiders, and hounds. She did not fair as well there, in the South. So she fled, and along the way, she met a humble Bull, who did not know it at the time but would slowly fall madly in love with the wild Wolf Princess. Both running from their past, they became fast friends. Their friendship was their bond to each other and soon the Wolf Princess she began to craft a new family for herself to replace her fallen, scattered pack. She started with the Bull but he did not see himself fit to be amongst her royal company, so he sought out a way to make him worthy of such a position. He did not tell the Wolf Princess of his plan, simply kept it to himself until he could find a way out of his inherent stature.” Gendry paused to watch his daughter's eye's droop but his silence shot them back open, “Keep going, Papa.”

Gendry smiled before nodding, “One day, the Wolf Princess and the Bull came across a notorious band of mercenaries called The Wind Riders. The Wolf Princess, drawn by the their magic, asked to join their ranks. The humble Bull saw that he did not belong with these dark wizards and begged the Princess to stay with him. But the stubborn... stupid Bull forgot that she was as wild as the wind and she could not be chained nor tamed by promises of stability and loyalty, which was all he could offer her. He was bound to the soil and she was too high to be kin with the likes of him.” Gendry grew quiet once again lost in a memory from long ago.

“So, the Bull left. The Wolf Princess was enraged that the only person she trusted – the one she thought was different – betrayed her. So she joined the Wind Riders, determined to never come down nor look back. To become no one at all, she became as swift as a deer... as quiet as a shadow... as quick as a snake … and as still as water: she became the wind, as cold and unforgiving as a winter gale. She was the gust that brought the snow to the world. She was the chill that raked through your body when you enter a dark room. And if you were quiet enough, you could hear her voice, whistling through the trees.

“She rode with the Wind Riders for many years, but she could never, try as she might, forget the Bull that had wronged her. Eventually, she had to come down... to finish off her list. And once she had purged the world of the evils that lurk in the night, she sought to reclaim her home. To return North, where unbeknownst to her, the Bull had been waiting all along. Waiting for the wild Wolf Princess to come back to him so that he may ask for her forgiveness.”

Gendry sighed in content as he watched his beautiful daughter, a splitting image of her mother, sleep soundly. As quietly as he could he rose from the bed and made his way to blow out the candle on the nightstand, when he heard her small body shift in the bed.

“Papa?”

“Yes, love?”

“Did the Wolf Princess abandon the wind in the end?”

Gendry leaned forward in the bed and placed a warm kiss across her forehead and pulled back, smiling. “Yes, she did.”  

"Did she forgive the Bull?"

Gendry laughed at that. "Not yet... but she's on her way to forgiving him."


End file.
